1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of wireless remote control input devices, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for preventing the loss of a remote control input device.
2. Description of Related Art
Remote control input devices have become commonplace in the modern world. The remote control input devices normally provide input data or control signals in a wireless fashion to a stationary device. Examples of stationary devices that are used in conjunction with remote control input devices include Video Cassette Recorders (VCRs), televisions, digital satellite systems, personal computers (when used with a wireless keyboard), stereos, etc.
The freedom provided by the wireless communication between the stationary device and the remote control input device, with the mobility of the remote control input device, makes the likelihood of the loss of the remote control input device at some point in time very high. Loss of the remote control input device for any period of time causes an inconvenience for the operator of the stationary device, and if the loss is permanent, a financial cost is exacted on the owner of the stationary device. Also, the remote control input device may be difficult or impossible to replace, thereby making the operation of the stationary device burdensome.
An attempt to prevent loss of a remote control of a television or a VCR was provided by Magnavox. In the Magnavox system, a button located on the VCR or television was depressed by a person desiring to locate a remote controller that was temporarily misplaced. The VCR or television would transmit a signal and the remote control device would respond to that signal by emitting an auditory location signal. A person listening for the sound of the auditory location signal emitted by the remote control would be able to then find the misplaced remote control.
Although such a finding system for a remote control is helpful in locating a temporarily misplaced remote control that is near the stationary device, this solution does not help when the remote control device is beyond the range of the transmitted signal from the stationary device. For example, if the television or VCR were located in the basement of a home, and the remote control input device was placed in a nightstand in the third floor bedroom, it is possible that the location signal transmitted by the stationary device could not be picked up by the distantly located and misplaced remote control device. In other words, the remote control device could be located beyond the range of the transmitted signal.